New Year's Eve Games
by Celeste P
Summary: Fred and George has planned the perfect New Years Eve prank when Hermione finds out what they're up to. determined to stop them she agrees to the terms of their game.little does she know that the boys have a game of their own. the deadline, midnight.


**TWIN EXCHANGE CONTEST ENTRY JANUARY 2010**

**PROMPT:** WWW FIREWORKS

**PAIRING:** FRED, GEORGE AND HERMOINE

**QOUTES:** "why me?" "Where's your shirt?"

**THEME:** NEW YEARS

**TITLE:** NEW YEARS EVE GAMES

**DISCLAIMER:** Do I look like a writing mastermind to you? No I didn't think so, therefore I'm not J.K Rowling, and I definitely do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Our story begins on December 31 around midday in Diagon alley. As always the shopping area is hustling and bustling with many witches and wizards preparing for their festive New Years Eve plans. Most of them though were Hogwarts students as they tried to get ready for the last big party of the year, the New Years Eve ball. One witch in particular happens to be the heroine of our story Hermione Granger. As compulsive and controlling as she is, she seems even more out of sorts than usual as she double checks the shopping area one last time, to make sure she has everything she needs for the perfect New Years Eve. Quickly she glances through every store window, then glances down towards her list. Then she observes something she finds to be strange. She spots Fred and George's joke shop Weasley's Wizard Wheezes closed. For a moment she's torn as she isn't sure whether she should find out what exactly Fred and George are up to or if she should continue going about her schedule of checking her to do list over again. As far as she knew so far everything on her list was present and accounted for…

Finally her curiosity got the best of her as she decided to briefly check in on Fred and George. Instantly as the bell above the store door chimed, she saw two beautiful Weasly heads pop up from what they were previously looking at.

"Hey Hermione." Fred said as he finished closing the big box they were just peering into. "What's up?" he winked at her. And his eyes gleamed with mischief.

"Yeah Mione. What's up?" George said licking his lips happily.

These actions only made Hermione more suspicious. "What are you guys planning?"

"Planning? Mione whatever are you talking about?"

"Mhmm, I was referring to what you were planning to do tonight for New Years Eve. Ringing any bells?"

"Well Hermione," Fred said moving toward her "We were busy but… since you're special, we'll blow off our plans and you could spend the night with us." Fred's arm wrapped around Hermione's waist and he pulled her toward him.

"Yeah Mione. I love that idea." George chimed in. coming closer to include himself in the fun.

"So it's settled then, you me and George will be banging in the New Year together." he smirked. Fred went to capture Hermione's lips when she pulled away from him.

"Ooooo Fred I believe you've just been rejected." George snickered.

A flustered Hermione tried to once again take control of this situation. "Come on guys! Don't be so childish can you just tell me what you're up to? I don't want you guys ruining my new Years again."

"First off Mione, we don't ever ruin holidays, we make them interesting. And second off" George surprised Hermione from behind as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "The only thing we're up to right now is making you turn red." He said sending shivers down Hermione's spine as he kissed her on the center of her neck. Hermione tried to pull away from George, But George had learned from Fred's encounter with Hermione that he had to hold her tight so she wouldn't escape.

Hermione stopped struggling only to ask again "You guys really aren't doing anything for New Years Eve?"

"How dare you Hermione! After all we are perfect gentlemen." Fred finished by gently grabbing her hand and kissing it.

Hermione took deep breaths as she tried her hardest not to fall for their tricks. "Is that so?"

"Mmm hmm" both boys nodded innocently.

Hermione quietly reached for her wand in her robe pocket. "Then why are you closed? Don't you normally sell tons of Wildfire Whiz-Bangs fireworks for New Years Eve?"

"Yeah" George shrugged. "We've already sold five dozen."

"We just closed a little early to prepare for the party tonight, that's all."

"Mmm okay, then… what's in the box?" Hermione said as she blew the top of the box wide open and dozens of colorfully labeled fireworks flooded out.

"Awwwwww" the boys exploded in disappointment as Hermione found their new toys.

"Perfect Gentlemen huh?"

"They're just our newest bran of Weasley's Wizard Wheeze's fireworks Mione."

"What do they do?" Hermione asked skeptically

"We won't tell you!" Fred said childishly.

"Unless…" George started, grinning slyly.

"Of course…." Fred chimed in. "There's always an unless…"

"Unless what?" Hermione asked impatiently.

"Well Hermione, you want to find out what they do so you can stop us right? But you see me and George here are begging to pull one last prank for the year, especially since we weren't allowed to pull a prank for Christmas thanks to Ron, the bloody git spoiled the whole thing! So of course to stop that from happening again we couldn't possibly tell you."

"But Moine, since we absolutely love you, we'll give you an 'unless'. The only way we would ever tell you is _unless_ we turn it into a game." George licked his lips.

"What kind of game?" Hermione asked hesitantly

"It's simple" George continued " If you can stop the fireworks from firing tonight at the Hogwarts New Years Ball then you win and you get whatever you want. If these fireworks do light up the sky tonight then we win." George smiled.

"Okay fine" it was simple enough Hermione thought. It was true that the twins were geniuses when it came to pranking but really how hard can it be to stop them? all she had to do was put her mind to it. "If I win then you guys never pull another prank on New Year's Eve" honestly it was Hermione's favorite holiday. And she couldn't stand to see it ruined by two boreed Weasley's.

"And if we win?" asked Fred giddily.

"Oh right… what do you guys want?" there's a pause as both boys grin wickedly at Hermione "well?"

Then both twins whispered softly in her ear, "You spend the night with us."

"Ummm uh- oh… huh" Hermione was frazzled and couldn't form proper senses.

Fred and George couldn't help but chuckle Hermione's wound-up state.

"I would hurry Herminie darling, you only have … umm eight hours." Fred reminded her.

All you could make out was when Hermione hissed 'shit' and she ran out the door.

George was grinning furiously, and so was Fred but neither of them said a word as they silently counted down 30 seconds in their heads. And as assumed Hermione burst back through the door.

"Wait what's the point of this 'Game' if I never did find out what those fireworks do!"

"Hermione, relax love." Fred's hand gently caressed Herminie's cheek to calm her down.

"Yeah Mione we were waiting for you to come back. We didn't mean to make you angry." George added as he showered the back of Hermione's neck with kisses.

"Forgive us please Hermione?" they said in unison as their hands drifted to places they knew they shouldn't be.

Hermione barely furious anymore half heartily shook them off. "Just tell me what these damn fireworks do already! And it better be good since it made me sell my soul to you two devils."

"As you wish Hermione dear. But tell me" Fred took hold of Hermione's chin looking her straight in her brown eyes. "Do you want it fast…" Fred's words were cut off as he quickly conquered Hermione's lips.

"Or slow?'" George finished as he leisurely started sucking on her ear.

Hermione was too overwhelmed by the twins charms to stop them, and it took her a minute to realize that Fred's kisses were getting deeper and George's tongue was descending down her shoulder. Hermione quickly shrugged the twins off before they completely drove her insane.

"You didn't answer the question Moine." Both boys were currently smirking at her.

She hadn't even remembered the question.

"Yeah, do you want the fast explanation?"

"Or the slow one?" George finished.

"Whatever gets me out of here fastest!" Hermione blushed. She didn't want to admit what the twins had just done to her had her whole body tingling.

"Fine then, fast." Fred decided for her. "It's not that complex really the fireworks explode into the air releasing sparks casted with transfiguration spells. The dust falls on you and you will be transformed into someone else for the New Year cool huh? There's a transfiguration spell for every person at Hogwarts."

"Funny part is. The spell doesn't wear off until New Years Day is over at midnight." George smirked.

Hermione was conflicted, she was very impressed at the idea to combine fireworks and transfiguration spells. But she was terrified of what would happen if they were actually fired tonight. _Harry could turn into Draco, Ron could turn into Pansy, I could turn into … anyone! I can't let this happen! _she thought furiously. She pulled out her wand and turned the box of fireworks into a box of pillows.

"tisk tisk tisk Hermione." Fred said wagging his finger at her.

"Yeah Mione you're gonna have to do better than that" George whispered into her ear.

"You must've known we didn't only have one box."

"How do you know that we didn't already ship these new fireworks off to Hogwarts already?"

And with that last sentence Hermione found herself fleeing out of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes as she tried to win this game and stop the madness that would unfold tonight.

"Jesus Christ Hermione's hot." Fred said after Hermione had already left.

"Tell me about it." said George.

"Wouldn't it be cool if she was ours? Not to mention it would be a bloody brilliant way to get back at Ron from stopping our Christmas prank."

"Wonder who she would choose." George mused.

"Shall we make a game out of it then?" proposed Fred.

"What did you have in mind?"

"See which one of us she's sweet for."

"How would we know?"

"First one to kiss Hermione for the New Year wins?"

"Hmm, sounds fine to me." George grinned. "After all I've been meaning to have an excuse to get my hands on Mione, you know I'm crazy for her."

"You and me both." Fred flicked his wand turning the box of pillows back into a box of fireworks. Then flicked it again dispersing them to locations only George and himself knew of. "So it seems we've got eight hours."

"So it seems." And with that both brothers found themselves exiting the store chasing after a Hermione that was nowhere to be seen.

The boys sucked their teeth in frustration. "Touché Hermione dearest."

"Where do you think she went Fred?"

"Who knows. Looks like finding her is yet another part of our game."

"Looks like. Good luck brother."

"Good luck brother." And with that both the twins apparated out of sight.

* * *

4:30 PM

* * *

We find Hermione in the Hogwarts storage closet staring at boxes and boxes of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes fireworks, all of them different sizes labeled with different colors and patterns. Hermione grinned to herself. _Simple enough_ she thought.

And with that she went to pull out her wand, when someone grabbed her wrist and whispered "Found you Mione." In her ear.

"Ugh" Hermione groaned in frustration, _just when I was about to end this silly game_ she thought. "What do you want?" she said turning to face George Weasly.

"Easy Mione I'm just trying to help. But you seem rather tense." He took his hand and ran it back and forth across Hermione's shoulder.

"Yeah I wonder why." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Com'on Hermione don't be like that." George said as he wrapped his arms around her waist bringing her closer to him.

"What do you want?"

"Truthfully? I want to steal you away for New Years, where no one would ever find us." He kissed her jaw line. "I want to be able to hug and kiss you anytime I want." He kissed her neck. "And I especially want to be the first person you kiss for the New Year." He continued to kiss her down her neck. "My goal for the New Year is to conquer your sweet lips. So then they'll be mine all year." George pulled aside the collar of Hermione's shirt and kissed her shoulder. "What do you think?"

In all honesty Hermione was enjoying George's sweet kisses and, running away for New Years Day didn't sound so bad… if it was with George anyway.

"No objections?" George asked as he decided to kiss the other side of Hermione's neck. "then my sweet…" he murmured into Hermione's neck "shall we run away now? Or after the Hogwarts New Years Ball?"

_The Ball!_ With George … being George she forgot all about the ball, and the mess that the twins had planned for tonight. Quickly she pushed George away and grabbed her wand from out of his hand.

"Oops." George said grinning at his stupid mistake of reminding her about tonight.

"You're a little devil you know that?"

"So I've been told." He smirked.

"A bloody sexy devil though." Hermione muttered under her breath. And she started to flick her wand.

"Thank you." George whispered as he got up close behind her, grabbing her wrist once again. "Now just to repay you for the complement I'll help you out. After all we don't want you getting detention for destroying all the New Years fireworks, now do we?."

That's when Hermione dropped her wand. "What?"

"Think about it Mione would we really be able to sell a whole bunch of transfiguring fireworks to Hogwarts straight out without Dumbledore figuring out?"

He was right, these were not the fireworks she was looking for. Hermione took a deep breath, she was mad but it wasn't George's fault, if anything he had helped her.

George gently massaged her shoulders. "I know your frustrated Mione, but it's okay all you've got to do is try again. I mean you've got time right?"

He was right. "Thanks George." Hermione turned around and gave him a kiss on the cheek. And she apparated out of sight.

"Yeah… No problem Mione." Said the blushing George Weasly into the now empty room, as he touched the spot where Hermione's lips just left. "No problem at all." He said getting redder and redder.

* * *

6:30 PM

* * *

_Com'on for Merlin's sake give me a clue Hermione, where are you? _Fred must have checked every library he knew of and there was no sign of her. Now he was here at the biggest library in the wizarding world looking for his little treasure_. But who'd have thought it was this big?_ Fred thought. This being his first time setting foot in this library, he couldn't help but muse. He had been going through the library's sections for an hour now and there was still a whole other half of the library left. _Good thing too, cuz I don't know where to check after this. _

Fred's feet started to hurt, so he thought it'd be a good idea to take a break. He sat down by the nearest window and looked around. The place was filled with books. It was mostly deserted where people were concerned. Fred closed his eyes_. I wonder if George has found Hermione yet. Hope not, it'd be a shame to lose such a prize to him._ He frowned wondering how he would cope with himself if he really did lose to George, when someone's angry muttering broke him from his thoughts. Since Fred had nothing else to do he decided to see where such signs of frustration were coming from.

"Well hello kitten." Fred mumbled to himself as he spotted the one thing he's been in search of all afternoon, Hermione. She looked stressed, she had her hair pulled back into an elastic and surrounded herself with an array of books on who knows what. So being the gentleman that Fred was, he took it upon himself to go and calm her down.

Fred approached her from behind and blocked her eyes. "Guess who."

"George I don't have time for this, the Ball starts in a couple hours."

Fred frowned. "So George did find you first. I'm jealous." He licked the back of her neck, from the base to her hair line causing Hermione to scream out in surprise.

"Ahhhhhh! Fred this is a library!"

"Then you should be quiet then, shouldn't you?" Now Fred was all the more tempted to make her scream and couldn't resist the urge to bite her neck so he did.

"Ahhh Ahhhhhhh! Fred!" Hermione turned towards him, with a stern look in her eye.

"Did anyone ever tell you you'd make a sexy librarian Hermione?" Fred drooled.

Hermione stormed off to the rows and rows of book shelves. "Hermione I'm sorrrrry!" Fred begged. But Hermione kept yanking books right off the shelves. "Come on Hermione leave the books." Fred said grabbing the books from her and dropping them on the floor. "I'm sorry ok? I didn't mean to offend you. I just meant to say that I think you're beautiful and that you would look amazing as a librarian because you're always surrounded by books. But I was wrong, you'd look good no matter what you do, because you're Hermione." Hermione started blushing and her whole face flushed rose pink. "You even look beautiful in pink." Fred said as he ran a finger down her cheek.

"Stop it Fred, you and George only play games and I have too much to lose to you guys tonight. Stop distracting me."

Hermione turned to go back to the table when Fred grabbed her hand. He smirked at her. "I can't help it." he kissed every one of her fingers, the palm of her hand, the back of her hand, and kissed up to her elbow. He looked up at Hermione, her face was still very pink and her other hand was at her mouth. Fred tried his best not to smile but he couldn't help it, seeing Hermione embarrassed was too cute. He pulled Hermione to him and took her lips. She whimpered in slight protest but she never pushed him away.

Hermione's lips were warm and soft, and her kisses were delicate. Though Fred wanted more he didn't want to push her. Slowly though she allowed his tongue access into her mouth and Fred took advantage of this opportunity to deepen his kisses with Hermione.

It was wonderful, until Fred's hand found its way to Hermione's chest, causing her to jump back. "Shit! Hermione I didn't mean it." Fred pleaded.

Hermione looked around in confusion as if something around her would tell her what to do. She spotted the clock on the wall and saw it read 7:30PM Hermione realized she was running out of time. She ran back to the table where she had stacked up an amount of books, she grabbed the first few on top and apparated out of Fred's sight.

"Damn." Fred said licking his lips. "Just when it was getting good."

* * *

8:30

* * *

We meet George in his apartment above Weasley's Wizard Wheezes getting dressed for the night's festivities. He had looked all over Hogwarts for Hermione but she was nowhere to be found. He especially waited where they had planted the transfiguration fireworks, guessing that she would have figured it out quickly, but she never showed.

_Well it's not like Mione to be late for anything so I'll just make sure to run into her at the Ball tonight, after all since it starts in a half hour there's no way she'd be still looking, she's be getting dressed for tonight._ George thought. George had decided on black slacks, a cream shirt, and a black blazer. Semi casual, since he found suits and ties uncomfortable, but still wanted to blend in with Hermione since most likely she would be wearing something stunning, as usual.

George had just come out of the shower and pulled his slacks on when he heard the bells on the front door off. George picked up his wand and headed for the stairs. On his way down he bumped into a tangle of bushy brown hair. He heard a gasp and he saw the figure start to tumble backwards down the stairs when he saw that the figure was Hermione herself. Almost on impulse he grabbed her and held her close, Hermione clutched onto George as she tried to regain her footing. "Merlin Mione! You almost hurt yourself."

"George? What are you doing here?"

George looked confused "What am I doing here? What are you doing here?"

"Sorry, I meant, you weren't suppose to be here, that's all."

"And miss your graceful entrance? Never." George's hand started to drift from her waist to uncharted area. Hermoine started to pull away and almost stumbled back down the stairs. George pulled her closer. "I wouldn't do that Mione" George whispered in her ear. He pulled her chin closer to his face. Hermione started to peak pink. George stared admired her face; Hermione's brown eyes, her pink face, her tender lips. He was so tempted to kiss her right then and there, but she looked so nervous. He couldn't do it, not now anyway. Instead he kissed on the corner of her mouth, just missing her lips.

"Thank you George" Hermione whispered in his ear.

George Grinned. He did something right. As long as he made Hermoine happy he was glad. "Come on, you were heading upstairs weren't you?" George grabbed her hand and led her up the rest of the stairwell.

As they headed into the light Hermione realized that soon she could no longer look at George without blushing, and she soon had to turn her head when she could bear it no longer.

When they reached where ever George was leading her George turned around and turned her face towards his. "What's wrong Mione?"

Hermione wished that she didn't blush so frequently in front of the twins, now she had to answer him. "Um…" she choked out. "… Where's your shirt?"

"Oh that?" George leaned in closer to her. "I lost that as soon as I heard you coming."

Hermione pushed him away, her hands landing on his chest. _So hard, _she thought as she touched his Pecs. Her hands drifted down to his six pack. Hard like steal, but her hands slid across his skin like silk_. Bloody hell_ Hermione thought_. Is this all from Quidditch?_ She found herself loving the sport a lot more now. "Merlin thank you for Quidditch, thank you so so much." She mumbled.

"If you like I can show you more." George smirked at her

Hermione's eyes widened and her face reddened as she remembered that this beautiful body was attached to George.

She went to pull away her hands when George held them in place. "Relax Hermione I don't mind." He kissed the palms of both her hands and wrapped them around his neck. "Since it's you I definitely don't mind." George blew into her ear, and Hermione jumped. George chuckled. "You're so fun to tease."

Hermione pulled away from him and headed for the door when George grabbed her elbow. "Hey hey." She turned to look at him "I'm sorry. Come on, stay a while kay?" George gave her his best puppy dog face. "Please Hermione?"

She was swayed, and turned back to face him. "Fine."

George gave her a winning smile. "Sit down, make yourself comfortable."

Hermione sat on the bed. _This must be his room_ she thought.

"So to what do I owe the pleasure to your sneaking into the shop?"

Her eyes widened as she remembered what she was originally doing here.

George sat down next to her. "Come on, spill." He coaxed.

"I was trying to find out some information on the transfiguring fireworks." She mumbled quickly. "Like how to tell them apart from the Wildfire Wiz-Bangers."

"Oh that's easy." George said. "I'll tell you if you want."

"Really?" Hermione asked in disbelief.

"Yeah" George smirked. "You just have to let me kiss you."

Hermione's shoulders drooped, she knew there was a price, there always was. She bit her lip in thought. She didn't mind the thought of kissing George, actually she wanted to, she just found herself getting more and more defenseless whenever she was around the twins. "Alright." She said after a moment. "Go ahead."

"Close your eyes" he whispered in her ear. Hermione obeyed hesitantly.

Then George kissed her tenderly, on her cheek.

Hermione's eyes flew open in shock and she looked at George.

"Not until you're ready." He grinned. "Looked like I'm just going to have to wait."

_Wow. George … George is so … sweet. I thought for sure he's kiss me on the mouth._ Hermione unconsciously touched her hand to her lips.

"Anyway-"

Hermione cut George's words off as she kissed his lips. After a second to realize what was going on George kissed her back.

_George's kisses are so gentle, and warm, and passionate, not like Fred's greedy playful kisses_. Every kiss George gave her was tantalizingly slow and made Hermione beg for more.

George leaned back onto the bed causing Hermione to collapse onto him, as she never wanted to part from George's sweet lips. As the kisses got increasingly deeper Hermione could feel the pressure of George's hands on her waist increase. This was simply the fact of he did not want to get caught in the same trap that was always the twins downfall which was touching the exact place they shouldn't, too soon. He did not want that to happen with Hermione. With Hermione he wanted to take things nice and slow, he didn't want to scare her off, Hermione was one girl George wanted to keep around for a long time.

For the first time in a long time Hermione broke their kiss to say something. "It's okay George." That was all she needed to say, George knew exactly what she meant. He looked at her dumbfounded for a moment. She nodded. "Really, go ahead." George moved his hand from Hermione's waist but before it could reach it's very inappropriate destination they were interrupted.

"How come no one told me we were starting early?" Fred grinned from the doorway. "I would've been here much sooner." He winked at Hermione.

Hermione jolted away from George in embarrassment and started turning red like fire.

"You know… if you could do that to your hair you could be a genuine Weasly." Fred went to touch her soft lips but found the attempt was in vain, as she was no longer there.

"Damn you Fred." Said George to his brother as he got up to finish getting dressed.

"Sorry Georgie but I can't let you have her that easily, not when I want her too. Besides, we're late it's already 9:30."

"So" George grinned. "Hermione's gonna be late too remember? After all she just left."

"True." The twins finished dressing and quickly apparating to Hogwarts.

* * *

10:30 PM

* * *

_**Each new firework has the name of a Hogwarts student written on the fuse love, that's how you tell the difference from the whiz-bangers.**_

_**-Thanks for the mouth-to-mouth**_

_**-George**_

The owl had arrived right before Hermione had left the house. Now she couldn't get the note out of her head. When she walked into the ballroom she was greeted by her best friend Ginevra Weasly. "Hey Ginny!"

"Hermione I missed you! It seems like I haven't seen you all winter break."

"What are you talking about I was just by your house for Christmas, not to mention I ate so much I couldn't move for two day!" Ginny burst into laughter.

"So where were you? Never thought you'd be late."

"uh… Beauty takes time Ginny. You of all people should know that."

"True, but it doesn't look like it took that long, not for you to be over an hour late."

"Hey!"

"You look beautiful though." Ginny covered quickly. Hermione knew she was right though she looked good it wasn't _that_ extraordinary that the preparations took an hour. It was more like a half an hour. She had done a simple make-up base accompanied by a clever hair charm that Ginny had taught her. Her silver eye shadow and her lose bun with tendrils of curls dropping beautifully complemented her royal blue strapless dress with criss-cross straps in the back, the dress also faired at the waist and stopped six inches short from her knees, so Hermione got the chance to show off her legs and glass heals. _Still not bad_ Hermione praised herself _for only a half hour of preparation_.

Hermione arrived when the party was in full swing, so she decided to catch up with old friends that she hasn't seen since school gave out. Though she tried her best to mingle she never forgot about what time it was and exactly how much time she had before the New Year._ I wonder where they're launching the fireworks from this year._ She wondered. This was actually the million dollar question. Every year Hogwarts launches the fireworks from a different place, to stop kids from finding them and launching them early or injuring themselves. _I wonder if Fred and George know…._

"Hermione? Are you listening?"

"Oh yeah. Sorry." She got roped back into the conversation with her friends. Relax Hermione she thought. You still have … some time. She tried her hardest to get wrapped up in the party, just for a little while as she tried her hardest not to notice the two Weasly brothers that have been setting her skin on fire all day.

The twins were mingling, socializing and joking with everyone they knew just fine, even as they kept a close eye on their darling Hermione.

"Just the darling sister I wanted to see." Said Fred as he waltzed over to his only, now favorite younger sister.

"Hmmm now what do you want?" Ginnny asked skeptically.

"You know me too well."

"That I do. Now spill."

"Hermione. Can you keep Ron and Harry away from her for the night? Pretty please?"

"Why me?" Ginny asked. "I wanted to spend the night with Harry."

"Exactly! And Harry would be with Ron, who you just have to keep away from Hermione. So technically you would be spending the night with Harry and Ron."

"What do I get?" Ginny pouted. Spending the New Years Eve party with her brother was not what she had planned.

"Anything you want from the shop free."

"That's it?"

"And I'll be your slave for a day."

Ginny glared at him. "Do you know what I could be doing with Harry tonight _without _Ron?" Ginny knew she was pushing her brother's buttons, but she figured that he must really want to be alone with Hermione, if he was asking her for help. Ginny didn't know that his crush on Hermione had gotten this serious, she wished he'd just tell her already.

"A week"

"Bye Fred." Ginny started to walk away slowly.

"A month." He begged

"Deal." and with that Ginny pranced off to clear the area around Hermione for her new slave.

Hermione herself was very relieved when Ginny came and cleared the crowd around her. She needed space and time to think if she was ever going to stop the first prank of the New Year. So she found herself secretly escaping to one of the many empty classrooms of Hogwarts to think. Her time alone in peace wasn't very long, as Fred quietly slipped into the classroom after her. Hermione got up to leave.

"Wait Hermione. Please, please don't leave." Fred begged. After he sold himself to Ginny for a month, there was no way he would forgive himself if he let her get away from him.

"What do you want Fred?"

"I just want to talk to you. Spend time with you."

"I don't have time to talk Fred. Remember our little game ends at midnight, and I plan to win."

Fred didn't like how this was going. This was probably the last time he would be alone with her for the year, before George found them. _Let's see if this works_. Fred popped a sweet piece of chocolate into his mouth. Instantly his whole face started to get hot. "Please Hermione just stay with me till my fever goes down. It'll really make me feel a lot better."

Hermione looked at him concerned. "You have a fever?" She rushed over to feel his forehead and it was just as he said, Fred was burning up. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so harsh. Of course I'll stay with you until your fever goes down.

Fred smiled "Thanks Hermione." _Fever fudge, works every time._

"Come on" Hermione tugged. "Let's get you to lie down." She dragged Fred over to a bench where she had him lay down resting his head on her lap. Occasionally Hermione would wipe his forehead with a wet cloth. Fred was suppose to be asleep but ever so often he would open his eyes and look up at Hermione's face. Though this seems like everything he could want right now Fred felt Guilty as he looked up Hermione's troubled face. _As if she didn't have enough to worry about with finding the transfiguring fireworks, now she has to worry about me too._ Fred couldn't take it, he really didn't want to fool Hermione like this, so when she wasn't looking he ate the other half of the fever fudge, and almost on instant his fever was gone. He "woke Up" from Hermione's lap and told her he was feeling much better.

"Really?" Hermione asked still worried.

"I'd be feeling much better if you gave me a kiss." Fred joked

"Okay." Hermione gave him one of the sweetest kisses he's ever gotten, and he didn't take advantage of it he just kissed her back and let her go.

"Thanks Hermione, for everything. You would make an awesome nurse too."

She smiled and her cheeks tinted pink. "Thanks"

"Now get out of here, you don't have much time left."

"Yeah you're right." She said and she headed for the door.

"Oh Hermione!" Fred called out to her. "Make sure you meet me and George up on the roof at 11:45 okay? Please?"

"Alright." She smiled. And with that she was gone.

* * *

11:40PM

* * *

"So" Fred grinned. "Confident in yourself?"

"Enough" George smirked. "To be chosen over you anyways."

They waited the remainder of the time in silence. Both of them actually worried of which twin Hermione would pick once they asked her to choose.

When Hermione showed up she wore a look of utter despair. "Nowhere to be found. I'm not even sure they're here at all anymore." George and Fred rushed to give Hermione a hug. "You guys are geniuses."

"Aw don't feel bad Hermione, no one has ever beaten me and George together." Fred consoled.

"He's right Mione, it just can't be done. The only one to beat of us is the other, but that's only when we're playing against each other." George added.

"Where are they?" Hermione pouted. "Show me."

"Not a chance love." Fred told her.

"That's a surprise." George teased.

"Now, Hermione, we have one more game to finish." Fred announced. "Hermione darling." Fred said Grabbing her hands and getting down on one knee. "How would you like you kiss me for the New Year?"

Hermione was speechless and didn't even have time to think before George swept her away from Fred, pulling her into him. "Please don't Hermione, I want your lips to be mine for the New Year. All year."

Hermione pulled herself away from George she needed to understand what was going on. We _have one more game to finish._ That's when it clicked. "A Game!" Hermione shouted. "All this… Everything that that happened today was only a game?!!!!" Hermione was so angry words couldn't describe her fury. She was hurt beyond belief, and she felt used in every degree as the twins play thing. "You!" She turned to Fred. "I always knew you were a pig… but … but… I thought." Hermione was in hysterics.

"Hermione please listen." Fred pleaded.

"And you!" she went on, continuing her rampage now unleashing it on George. "All sweet and nice and ugh!"

"Hermione love, please listen." George begged.

"No!!! I don't want to!! I never want to listen to you guys ever again! You're nothing but liars!" unable to control herself Hermione broke into tears that she couldn't hide.

"Hermione love please hear me out, I'm at your mercy." Hermione was sobbing too hard to continue yelling, so George decided this was his last chance to defend himself so he better speak now. "It was a game, it was a stupid game, and I'm sorry. I never imagined it would hurt you this much. But I never lied to you. And ever since I met you I've wanted to kiss you on New Year's Eve. I just I didn't have the guts to do it seriously, I didn't know how. So we came up with this stupid game. Hermione, I'm in love with you. And I never, ever wanted to make you cry. I'm so sorry love."

Hermione once again was speechless. When Fred decided if he didn't want to lose Hermione to George forever now was his chance to speak. "Hermione look, I'm an idiot. And a pig… but I'm only like that with you." Hermione snorted. "I mean…" this was very hard for Fred, Fred was always smoother than George when it came to lies, but for some reason telling the truth, especially telling the most important girl in your life you love them was very, very hard for Fred. "Look, I'm a pig because I always want to touch you all the time. But, I always wanna touch you all the time because… because… I can't stand being apart from you, or away from you. I always want to be with you but then I don't want it to be weird, or you get tired of me and push me away, so I always joke around, it's easier that way. I mean Hermione you're a genius among wizards and an unbearable beauty, what would you want from a mediocre prankster? I mean, but it's true. And I always want to be close to you because… because I do love you. And you know back there in the classroom, that was fever fudge, I know, I lied again but, I just did it so you could stay with me for a little bit. I'm sorry, so sorry, for hurting you I mean."

"Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing. She finally picked her head up and looked at the twins. "You guys aren't lying are you?"

She looked at a beet red and uncomfortable Fred "No"

Then she looked at the sorriest George she's ever seen. "Never Hermione."

Finally Hermione smiled and with that you heard the cackling of ignited fuses, Hermione looked around trying to find the source but she saw nothing. Seconds later she saw tons and tons of fireworks shooting off the roof in an abundance of colors. Hermione was ecstatic, she had the best view of the fireworks than any other Hogwarts student did on the ground. "They were up here? How?"

"Invisible ink." Fred shrugged.

Hermione couldn't believe how much she was enjoying this fireworks display. She looked back at the twins and they still looked sorrowful. "Aw Come on!" She said jumping up and down. "Its New Years! Be happy!" with that George and Fred gave her a smile.

And suddenly on either side of her face she felt the soft lips of the twins kiss her on her cheeks. "Happy New Years Hermione!" the twins told her in unison.

"Happy New Years!" and with that she turned and gave Fred a very passionate playful kiss on his lips and when that was over she turned to George to share a mouth wateringly slow kiss with him and his lips. Hermione stared up at two red Weaslys. "Let's hope that we can share the whole year together okay?" She beamed. The two Weasly's embarrassed that she kissed them so suddenly, could only nod.

When the sound of shrieks and screams started coming from the crowd below the boys instantly knew what it was.

"Well you lost Hermione, its official." Fred said peering over the roof to see his mischief unfold below.

"Oh darn," She said sarcastically. "Good thing I don't mind the consequences" She winked. Fred and George's Jaws dropped.

"Let's get out of here." Hermione said, and with that note they left all the shrieking and screaming behind as they all apparated to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

* * *

Later that Night

(Back in George's room)

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this Hermione?" George asked in disbelief of what was going on in his bed.

"Y-yeah, sweet. You don't have to." Said Fred biting his lip as he watched a sprawled out Hermione on George's bed.

"Come on guys, a bets a bet and I lost. This is what you guys wanted right?" Hermione didn't wait for them to reply as she hopped under the covers and her clothes flew out after her. Fred flicked the lights and the boys jumped in right after her.

Spontaneously there is loud bang and a flash of red blue and gold lights.

"What the!"

"What was that?"

"Oh. My. God." Hermione muffled a scream and rolled up in the covers, pushing the boys off the bed and away from her.

The lights came back on and Fred and George started screaming. Fred was looking at what was suppose to be George but instead all he saw was Dumbledore, and George who was suppose to be looking at Fred saw Professor Snape.

"What the hell!"

"How did that..!"

The twins started as an owl came to their window. The letter read:

_**Dear Boys,**_

_**Just a little New Years fun from me, since we wouldn't want you missing out on all the fun of the new transfiguring fireworks. Have fun tonight with… Hermione.**_

_**-Signed Dumbledore**_

_**-P.s I was turned into Neville so be grateful**_

After the completion of reading the letter from Dumbledore both boys rushed to see Hermione under the covers. All through Diagon alley, all through the night all that was heard from that room were screams of fright and terror. It was only for a second, but the picture of a naked Professor McConnell will forever be etched in the Weasly brothers minds.

The End

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you guys liked it. It was tons of fun to write. Ummm one request I have is if you are reading this by chance (And liked it) can you please go to the author twin exchange's profile and vote for this story? It would mean the world to me anyway thanks for reading

-Love Celeste


End file.
